Not As It Seems
by Writer With Sprite
Summary: "I'm... I'm in a hospital in New York City. My foster parents were driving me and Alan to some event with a social worker and t-they c-crashed the car. They're... they're dead." Jeff's breath caught in his throat as Gordon said, "I need you to come sign some papers, Dad... Jeff.. Sir."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Child abuse is mentioned in this story. This chapter is intentionally "choppy." More details will come over time. In this universe, it is not cannon, though Lucy is still dead.**

* * *

The entire hospital was quiet when Gordon picked up the phone. He couldn't quite get up the courage, so he put down the phone and paced around the room before he picked up the phone again. He sat down his phone, trying to think of the last time he'd talked to his father. It had to have been about... When he was about...awhile ago. He was seventeen; that meant his father had given him up for adoption... When he was nine. Alan had been... four? He hadn't understood why he'd been given up for adoption and Alan had. But that wasn't the point here. Yeah, he'd been given up eight years ago.

The point was that his foster family was dead, and he needed his father's help... if his father was alive and willing to give it. It wasn't for him; it was for Alan - surely that meant SOMETHING. His heart was racing, he'd thought about calling his father many times but he never knew what to say, and it wasn't like he'd had that many options for phones.

Perhaps his father hadn't disconnected the line, even though Gordon had never called him on it. His father did have money, and his father had always told him to call if anything happened to Alan. Even though 11 years had gone by, there was still a small chance his father kept this line active. If not, they'd just have to wait until CPS showed up. Gordon swallowed; trying to weigh the pros and cons in his mind as he looked at Alan, who laid sleeping in the hospital bed.

Gordon sighed; that made up his mind. Being only 17 Gordon couldn't sign the pre-authorization forms for Alan and their foster parents had died in the same automobile accident that threatened to take Alan's legs. Somehow Gordon had escaped with only a sprained ankle, even though he'd done his best to shield the blow from Alan. There were CPS workers "on the way", but even Gordon knew that would take hours. He hated to admit it, but he needed Jeff's help, even if Jeff hated him.

He picked up the phone, almost yanking it out of the holster as he dialed the number.

His heart gave a leap when it actually rang and didn't disconnect. Could it be possible? Could their birth father still care? _Even if he only cares about Alan, that's still better,_ he told himself firmly. _Alan needs these papers signed and I know CPS won't get here for hours. Come on Gordon, stop being a pussy. Jeff probably still has the ability to sign for Alan even though he put us both in foster care._

* * *

Jeff was pacing the beach and talking to Scott when his cell phone rang. His heart nearly stopped, nobody ever called that number. He only kept it activated in case - he immediately stopped that thought. Jeff picked up the phone immediately, fearing for the worst.

"Jeff Tracy."

" _Dad?"_

Oh God. His heart stopped. He sank into the sand and Scott sat next to him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Gordon?"

Scott looked over at his father, probably unsure if Jeff was hallucinating. Jeff certainly hoped he wasn't hallucinating.

" _I know you gave me up for adoption... And gave Alan up for adoption..."_

Jeff nearly swore - his theory had been right. He knew he would have to correct Gordon later, he hadn't given his sons up for adoption. He and Scott had lept up once he'd said Gordon and they were already tracing the call. Once they got the location, Scott raced to fire up Tracy One.

"Gordon, I've always loved you and Alan, and I'll talk to you about that later - where are you?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm in a hospital in New York City. My foster parents were driving me and Alan to some event with a social worker and t-they c-crashed the car. They're... they're dead." Jeff's breath caught in his throat, "I need you to come sign some papers, Dad... Jeff.. Sir." The last line nearly broke Jeff's heart and he wanted to strangle the people who had taken his children all over again. _Oh, Gordon, I'm so sorry._

He didn't know what to say - had they been good? Bad? Should he offer condolences? Were they the ones who'd kidnapped his babies? He felt sick to his stomach. "How can I help?"

" _They need you to come sign some release forms for Alan's treatment. I'm only seventeen so I can't."_ He had to get there. Quickly. He needed to figure out what happened and he needed to protect his children, after all he'd failed to do so eleven years earlier. His throat was stuck.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Can you give Scott information?"

They quickly got into the helicopter and flew to the hospital.

Jeff Tracy was able to bypass the security system of the hospital fairly easily. He had no doubt that was probably due to money. He stopped at the door his son was at, his breath catching as he saw his baby boy, now seventeen. He had to stop himself from throwing himself into Gordon's arms.

"Gordon?" he asked.

Gordon's eyes teared up, "He's hurt..."

Jeff offered him a hug, and Gordon took it, falling into his father's arms. "Sir... I - will you stay at least while it gets treated?"

"Of course," Jeff said as he signed some paperwork. "Gordon, I didn't give you up for adoption-"

Gordon sighed, looking away.

"I'm sorry. Continue on; you were speaking."

"Thank you," Gordon said, looking at the floor, "I'm sorry I hurt your favorite child."

Jeff sighed and pulled his child into his arms for a hug, praying Lucy would send him strength and patience.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've had this story in my head for ages, but haven't written it. Now I'm finally putting pen to paper and writing the dang thing. Thank you so much for all your kind words.

* * *

Jeff had told Gordon that he was sorry and all that, though he didn't feel like Jeff was. Was Jeff only sorry because he'd called? Gordon couldn't know. He was keeping his shield up. He wanted to believe that his family wanted him but he couldn't bare to be hurt again.

Gordon was numb as Jeff talked to the doctors, explaining what had happened or something, and he'd signed some papers. He'd tried to tell Gordon that he was loved, and that he didn't have favorites (clearly he did, Gordon wasn't stupid. After all, his older brothers had gotten to live in luxury while Gordon and Alan had suffered).

But that was besides the point. He'd seen all of his siblings, Scott, Virgil.. John.

He didn't know what to do anymore. His foster family had been awful, but it had been home for so long. He and Alan had been through two different workers.

Glancing up at the clock, he sighed as he saw what time it was. 8pm. Jeff had been there for ages, and no CPS. He was really selfish but he hoped that Jeff wouldn't leave. He was exhausted, he'd barely slept for weeks and now this.

The night settled down and Gordon eased into sleep. For the first time in years, there were no nightmares.

* * *

Jeff had been pacing the wing of the hospital they'd blocked out for hours. "Scott, you're back. What did you find out?" he asked.

Scott sat down. "He and Alan were placed into foster care years ago, the lady who I spoke too is flying to where they lived to get the records and bring them. I hope you don't mind-" he said but Jeff cut him off.

"You paid for her helicopter, rent a car and flight? No. She said we officially have custody now?"

"Yes. They were in the system under the last name Gramm." He sighed and sat down. "Gordon didn't tell his most recent social worker, and I can understand that. Even if he had I wouldn't blame her if he didn't believe her; it'd be like a one in a million chance..." he let his thoughts trail off.

Jeff sighed heavily, quiet for a few minutes as he looked over the documents Scott gave him. John and Virgil will asleep in the same hospital room Gordon and Alan were in. They'd opted for the private unit - Scott didn't want to see the hospital bills after this. At least his father had good insurance, even if he did had to practically talk to the CEO to explain why he had to add two teenagers.

Finally, Jeff spoke after what seemed like hours of reviewing the records. "I want to meet with her."

"She's on her way and will be here in the morning. It looks like Gordon was living in Appalachia."

"Appalachia?" Jeff asked, even though he'd seen that on the reports.

"One of the poorest mountain ranges, Dad. And a hell to get places from there."

Jeff sighed. "They'd want it remote if it was illegal... I don't even know. How many families has he been with total?"

"Five. I think the people who abducted him were the ones who got him put in the actual system. Those foster parents died. The others kind of passed him around."

Jeff nodded, "I have a feeling there's way more to this then is on the surface."

"Way ahead of you, Dad. Way ahead of you."

* * *

Gordon woke up to Jeff and Scott talking. He immediately shut his eyes and faked sleep, sometimes by pretending to be asleep he actually got the truth about things.

"Dad, I've checked into this social worker-" Scott said. He coughed, "More. I've checked into it more."

"Gordon and Alan do _not_ need a social worker, they are my children... I only said I wanted to meet the social worker because-"

"Father," Scott interrupted, "Do you want the information or not?"

Wow, Scott had grown some balls, Gordon thought approvingly. He loved his current social worker, she had removed his last one and was getting ready to remove him from his abusive foster family. Of course Gordon had not told her that he was Jeff's son, he didn't want put in an inpatient care place.

"My apologies, Scott. Continue."

He could picture Scott leaning against the wall. "She seems to be legitimate. There's evidence Gordon liked her, though I want to ask him about it when he gets up. We will be working with the CPS for about a -"

"Why will we be working with CPS? I'm not giving them up - I never -"

 _Of course not. You'll say you didn't give me up and you'll take me back to your house somewhere and put me as a hired servant, and then not pay me,_ he thought bitterly.

"Dad, CPS' job is to keep children with their families-" Scott said.

"They've been doing a shit job of it so far!"

Gordon dared to crack open an eye to see Scott excuse himself.

Jeff sighed and looked at the wall, "Great. Now I've got three sons mad at me. Fantastic."

Scott came back a few minutes later, with water.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm just blaming myself for what happened..."

"When is the last time you scheduled an appointment with Dr. Mac?" Scott asked, taking a sip of the water.

"Scott, we just found Gordon and Alan after years! I'm not-"

Gordon raised an eyebrow to see Scott crossing his arms. He shut his eyes quickly.

"You're right. I'll call... Excuse me."

Jeff stepped out and Gordon chose that minute to wake up. "Scott? You're still here?"

He allowed Scott to give him a hug. In as many times as he had hurt because his father had given him up, he'd missed his brothers. He'd so, so, missed his brothers. He only hoped they missed him, too.

* * *

 _Later the next day_

"Hey, Scott, what happened?" Virgil asked his brother.

"Father kept interrupting me, so I left."

Virgil hid a smile at that. Scott had been the glue that had kept the family together since the others had vanished, and more than once had been victim to neglect by Jeff. Somehow, Scott had never lost his temper.

"Want me to -"

"No. Let him sleep."

He could tell Scott was angry about something. Time to step up and play John. "Okay, Scott. Tell me. What did Father say to you on that plane?"

"That is a conversation between Father and I, and I'm not going to say anything about it."

Okay, perhaps he wasn't good at channeling John. "Do you want to -"

"Sleep. Wake me up if anything changes."

Virgil nodded and the two fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Alan faded in and out, in and out, in and out.

Where was he?

Where was Gordon?

He wanted... he wanted Gordon...

* * *

 _Leave a review for more!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for your amazing reviews. I know the story will answer questions as time goes on but if you have specific questions ask them in the reviews section and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter.

* * *

It was the second day Gordon was at the hospital a and CPS had finally shown up. Gordon understood why she was delayed. Of course, it was Jeff.

"You didn't mention you were a Tracy," she said absentmindedly.

"Would you have believed me?" Gordon pointed out, and she heaved a sigh.

She sighed yet again. "I would have researched it. How do you feel about going home with them?" She looked at Gordon, as if she was trying to figure things out. Her eyebrows twitched.

He shrugged. "You said that you don't have a home that I can be in with Alan together." _So obviously I'm going to go home with them, duh!_

"You'd rather be with someone else than your own family?"

Gordon really hated it when social workers pulled this bullshit. "I just met them a day ago and they gave me and Alan up for adoption eight years ago, what do you think?"

"Gordon, as they explained, you were abducted -" Gordon angrily cut her off.

"Yeah and as _I_ explained, they have billions of dollars! They could easily fake an abduction and sell me or give me away under a different name."

"And yet, you called your father."

"Alan needed papers signed and you weren't here. What else was I supposed to do? Wait and let him loose his legs?"

She sighed. "What does Alan -"

Gordon all but cut her off. "Look just tell me you're placing me in the Tracy family. I'll put in my due, just like I did with the James family."

"I'm still going to be checking on you, unless you would rather have another social worker -"

"You actually listen to me, why would I want someone else? I'm not sure about your decision, but if it's the only way to keep Alan and I together, I'll do it." Gordon would do anything to keep them together, even go back to a home he didn't feel was his own.

* * *

"How is Gordon?" Scott asked as Jeff came in with a few bags.

"Stressed, no question, easily. He's been very brainwashed, Scott. I believe he was sold to his first family and then when Alan grew older they sold the boys again. I think somewhere in the process the real social workers got involved. This is the second social worker that he's been though that's on the books, but the first one who seems legit."

"Seems legit?" Scott asked. "Maybe with two more people we should consider buying that island."

"Yes, I'm sure the social workers would be thrilled with me buying a private island when I've gotten two kids... Family. She really cares for Gordon."

"Do we actually need social workers though? He's our child." Scott hoped his father would say they needed the social worker. She was the one piece of Gordon's life from before and the poor kid probably needed some stability.

"Yes, we do. For once thing we actually want to look good in the law. For a second reason we need to reassure Gordon that he can trust us." Jeff smiled at his son, "I've talked with Dr. Mac. I know you're trying to assess where we are at, and yes, I agree. We need to work with CPS here."

"That's why you asked them about how they wanted the rooms?" Scott asked as he smiled.

"Yes, and I'm not surprised he wants to share with Alan. Since Alan has trouble with some things he's probably used to being caretaker. Plus..." Jeff let his voice trail off and Scott didn't press.

"How are Virgil and John?" He asked, changing the topic entirely.

"John is picking them up from the hospital now, and Virgil is getting food. I believe they were both deprived of food on a routine basis so I want to make sure it's always available."

"That's why you put the mini fridge in his room," Scott said, nodding. He was glad his father had spoken with Dr. Mac and the social worker.

"Yes." He sighed, "So, I looked at the school records the teacher gave me. They're both excelling in school. I've arranged for a meeting with their teacher. I'm more concerned that Alan can't speak and doesn't know sign language."

"I know. My thought is that it is a poor area, and that they might not have those resources. I swear I saw Alan and Gordon signing last night, though. We'll have to figure that out..."

"I'm sure that they communicate somehow. I have read and it says officially that Alan doesn't know sign language."

Scott nodded. "We're getting them in counseling too, right?"

"Yes, but not right away. I don't want them forced on him." Jeff took his coffee and left the room.

* * *

The room that Jeff had given both of them was big, Gordon thought. It was way bigger than any room he ever had. He was surprised by the refrigerator but he didn't think that he'd be able to eat anything in there. He hoped Jeff would let Alan.

It was later that night, after he had gotten Alan to sleep that he realized that he was thirsty. He stepped out and made his way to the kitchen, stopping when he saw John.

"Hey, want something to drink?" John asked him. He nodded and sat down. He liked John, John didn't treat him like he was a bomb about to go off or like something about to break. John was really nice.

He wasn't sure how to feel about his father, but he knew his brothers really had no part in it. At least he hoped not.

"What do you want?" John asked, seeing Gordon's nod.

"Do you have coke?" he asked hopefully, he hadn't been allowed any in ages.

"We do. I'm the coke drinker, Scott only likes Pepsi." John wrinkled his nose and Gordon gave a half smile as he got ice and was poured a glass. "How do you like your room?"

"It's nice. What's the mini fridge for?"

"We all have one. It's for in case you get hungry in the middle of the night and don't feel like walking."

 _This was so surreal._ Compared to where he'd been where people were lucky to have a fridge it was amazing to have one like three feet away.

"Oh," he said quietly. They sat in silence for a moment as Gordon skimmed through the newspaper. "Does Sir have any books here?"

He was relieved when John didn't try and correct him. "Yeah, he does. A whole library, of actual books. Not those books that you just stare at, either."

Gordon smiled faintly. "There wasn't much to do there besides read. I do have some knowledge of technology, but we were so far out from anywhere..." he let his voice trail off.

John smiled, "We can teach you about tech if you want, I got a phone for you. But you're more than welcome to read."

"A phone?" Gordon asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," he said, giving Gordon the book. Gordon had the phone up and working in seconds. He'd gotten the chance to play around with phones, but never had one of his own.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Will - will Jeff get mad if I use it?"

"No, Gordon. He knows I bought it for you."

Gordon nodded, at least he could call his caseworker if things went south.

He heard Alan cry from the other room and raced in to take care of his brother.

* * *

John stood by the door and watched until Gordon called him over. He'd tried to describe what his brothers had looked like to Alan, but their family wasn't someone they'd talked about much.

"This is John," Gordon said. Alan greeted John with a shy smile, shying into his blanket even more. Gordon winced, knowing his brother was repressing as a twelve-year-old.

 _Hi,_ Alan signed slowly.

Gordon translated, and John smiled, signing back at his brother. Gordon's jaw dropped.

"Took sign language in college," John said cheerfully.

Well, at least they might be able to trust one brother. He glanced over at Alan, seeing his small smile. _If Alan is happy..._

* * *

 _I look forward to seeing your comments. **Will everything stay sane for the Tracy boys?** Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Cleared up some errors. Gordon was abducted 8 years ago, not 11. Tried to fix the spelling errors. Also, Alan does know sign language, but since nobody knew enough to test him on it, they put it on the paper that he didn't officially know it. In the next few chapters, the "why" of what happened will slowly be exposed and come to light.

Also, this story basically ignores all cannon (obviously), except that Lucy died. (Don't hate me.)

Also, as fair warning, I'm going to destroy cannon in the next few chapters. However, I'm going to try to keep the boys to their truest personalities, as well as Jeff. Sorry, Jeff.

* * *

Gordon sat down, writing down a chain of events for his social worker. He was careful to use the "gave up for adoption" that the caseworker wanted. However, he really was beginning to hope that it was true; that he'd been abducted. He loved being with his brothers and he could tell Alan did, too.

Age 9: abducted from bedroom (or given up for adoption?) _He so hoped it was the latter; he so hoped it was the latter._

Age 9: Taken in by a woman and her husband - Mr. and Mrs. Ryan

Age 13: Given up by that family; sold to another family in another part and moved to Appalachia. First meeting with the social worker in transition from being given up by one family.

A thought occurred to him for the first time. Wait, if he had been given up for adoption why hadn't he remembered a social worker sooner? He continued the list.

Age 13: Adopted by Mr. Hood

Age 15: "Given up" by Mr. Hood and put with Mrs. Ryan Smith

At age 15, he'd started to work in the Hood's store. (He'd always felt that was a weird name to call someone, Mr. Hood. But whatever.)

Jeff sat down, looking over his shoulder at the list as he drank some coffee, "Mr. Hood?"

Gordon nodded, "Yeah, he -"

"Where did he say he was from if he ever mentioned it?"

"Why do you ask?" Gordon asked, turning to face his father.

"Just curious," his father said, though Gordon knew he wasn't just curious.

"He's said things about ... Malaysia?" he asked, sitting down. "I've worked for him since I was fifteen officially, but unofficially since I was 13."

Jeff nodded, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. He was going need to go to Appalachia soon. "Did the Hood person - Mr. Hood - have any relationship to the first family you were with?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow. Normally he shied away when he needed to give out too much information but his father wanted to know and he was going to give the information to him. A part of Gordon wanted to hold onto the idea that Jeff had given him up, but more and more he was feeling was like that couldn't have happened.

"Yeah, actually now that I think about it, the first family I was with was his parents..." Gordon looked at his father, "Why do you ask?"

Jeff sighed, "I think... I may have been at fault for this."

A feeling settled in Gordon's stomach; at fault how? "How so?" _Was he going to admit that he'd given him up?_

"I can't tell you right now, I need to check some things out first. But know this, Gordon. I did not give you up for adoption. I did not give Alan up for adoption."

Gordon almost felt like he could believe him. It was if a stress lifted off his shoulders that hadn't been lifted in awhile, but it wasn't lifted yet. He felt sick to his stomach, but he was hoping...

* * *

Alan was actually eating a candy bar from the fridge with John when Gordon came back in the room. Gordon smiled at that; maybe they could trust the food here. He slipped one out for himself and took a bite of it when John didn't protest. He liked John; John was easygoing.

"John," Gordon asked, "Did Dad ever work in Malaysia?" He questioned. Did he know Mr. Hood somehow?

"I don't think so, why?" John asked, and Gordon wondered how much he should tell him. He decided to tell him nothing.

"No reason, just curious." He leaned back.

Alan signed, _Can I ask a question?_

Gordon smiled a bit; it was nice to see Alan slowly coming out of his shell.

"Of course."

 _Did you miss us?_

"Every day," John said without hesitation. "We all did."

 _Perhaps they're telling the truth,_ Gordon allowed himself to think _. Please let them be telling the truth,_ he thought for the first time.

 _Gordon,_ Alan signed, _don't you have to work tonight?_

Gordon groaned; he'd completely forgotten about his job. "No. I'm not going back to that job... I... I can't commute from here in time and I'm not telling them where I'm at."

"What type of work did you do?" John asked, hey were all trying to open the door to more conversation so they could learn about the brothers.

"I worked in the only bar in 100 miles." Gordon swallowed, not wanting to say more than that. "Yeah. It was interesting."

"I'm sure." Alan slid out of the room.

"Gordon?" John asked softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gordon shrugged. "No. Sorry."

"It's okay. The door's open." John sat down by his brother, "No matter what you did, we'll love you the same."

"What, do you think I murdered someone or something?" he asked.

"No. I just know how difficult it can be to trust again after things happen. I've been kidnapped before, Gordon. I know it takes time to heal."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if you have questions and I'll try to answer them. I'll olso try to turn PMs back on.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize in advance for destroying canon, but I really have tried to stick everyone to their original character behavior. Warning for multiple f-bombs at the end of the chapter, bad guys don't play nice with language.

Also, I don't own the Tracy family or Thunderbirds.

* * *

Jeff Tracy was not a person that you would want to piss off. Nobody really actually wanted to anger any Tracy actually. Well, the sane people anyway. The insane people just didn't give a care. Which was probably just as bad.

It was nearly midnight, and Jeff was still up. He took a sip from his coke to try and stay awake. His therapist had said to avoid coffee and Pepsi, but nothing about coke. He knew it would be a late night, but it was for his son.

With the information his son had given him, he contacted the assistant of International Rescue. He contracted his friend, Lady Penelope, about the situation. She was the assistant leader. He knew this would be a horrible call, but it had to be made. He just hoped it wouldn't destroy their friendship.

"Good evening, Jeff. How's it going?" Lady Penelope asked. Jeff didn't know how she always looked so well put together. He hadn't worn a suit in two weeks. Yet her nails had just been done. He didn't care; he was just fascinated that the world kept going on around them.

"It's going well, thanks. I have some questions about International Rescue." He leaned back in his chair, trying to keep a relaxed pose. From her hard, unnerving stare (how did she get so good at that?), it wasn't workin.

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought that you, Scott and John and Virgil were taking time off from that?"

"I am. And so are they. But I've got questions about the Hood."

She leaned against the arm of her chair, and Jeff knew this was going to be a very uncomfortable conversation. Well, he'd known that before the call, but now he really felt it. "Go on," she said.

"Do we know where he lives? The Hood, I mean."

"The data of all members of International Rescue is kept confidential, Mr. Tracy. You know this. That's why our leader goes by the code name of the Hood." _Right,_ Jeff thought dryly. Team members never gave out any information. Though - to be fair - none of them gave out much.

"I think he is the one who took my boys." Jeff knew if he was incorrect his career would tumble for this in IR - but he knew he was right. And even if he wasn't he didn't care. He had to make this right with Gordon and Alan.

She went silent for what felt like hours. Finally she said, "That's a serious accu-"

"Every single person who took in Gordon was one of the Hood's family members, or him himself," Jeff interrupted. "I don't take these accusations lightly, either, Penny." He silently hoped she wouldn't bring up the ongoing feud between him and the Hood.

"You know we just can't go accusing him without evidence. What would he want with your family?"

"Why wouldn't he tell me where they are? If they were with him and his family-" She interrupted him, and Jeff exhaled and forced himself to be more patient than he was. _She's just doing her job, Jeff._

"Would he know who they are? We have a very tight no-names policy-"

"I'm on the goddamned news all the time, Penny. You'd have to live under a rock. Plus, my kids are on the news sometimes because of the media-"

"That still doesn't explain why you are accusing him, Jeff... You can't just accuse the leader of -"

Jeff sighed as he leaned back into his seat. "We were both nominated for leader about nine years ago, the way they pick the leader, it takes a year. I'm not trying to become leader but I was nominated years ago."

When she spoke again, her voice was cold. "If this is some piss-ant contest about leader-"

"I rescinded the invitation two weeks before my boys were abducted, but they don't publish that until the person is chosen. Everyone knew that I was his biggest contender." Jeff was careful not to fight, he wasn't angry at her.

"Go talk to him about it, then."

"Oh yeah that's a great idea. 'Yo, did you kidnap my children?'"

"That's what you're doing here. I don't know what you want-"

"I just want to know if he's living in Appalachia, but from your answers I'm going to just have to guess. I also wanted to let you know that John, Scott, Virgil and I are considering resigning."

She sighed, "I'll help as much as I can, Jeff. But you can't go around tossing that shit out."

It was quiet for nearly twenty minutes. "Our date for tomorrow is off. Jefferson off." He powered down the vid phone.

"That seems really out of character for her," Scott said. Jeff nearly jumped, he'd forgotten Scott was watching.

"It's not. Look at it from her point of view. He's the leader of everything. She's right, we can't throw out those allegations lightly. But I believe Gordon."

"Do you really think that he'd kidnap your children because he wanted the leader position?" Scott asked, knowing the answer was unfortunately yes. He'd never realy liked The Hood as a leader, but he'd believed in International Rescue's mission.

"He wants power and control, Scott. That's all he's always wanted." Jeff sat down wearily.

"Wouldn't it make sense to question her on your date tomorrow instead of asking it today?" Scott immediately kicked himself for that; of course his father wanted to start a fight on his date. Not. He really needed more sleep.

"No. I don't need to be off dating people. I need to take care of my sons."

Scott wearily smiled and sat down, booting up his phone to do his own research.

* * *

Gordon was in the kitchen, looking at the clock as he made breakfast. It was still early, but he was hoping to talk to Jeff.

He finished making breakfast as Jeff came in, "That smells good. Where did you learn to cook?"

Gordon shrugged. "Someone had to feed Alan."

Jeff sighed and Gordon kicked himself. "I'm sorry, Gordon-"

"That's not how I meant it. I made a bit for everyone so help yourself." Gordon sat down and served himself. At least he felt more at ease eating after his talk with John.

"Thanks," Jeff said as he took some.

"I don't have to work in the bar, do I?" Gordon asked. He'd made the mistake of calling them last night and telling them he was quitting.

"No, Gordon. It would be difficult to make the commute but if you want -"

"No. I don't. I called them last night and told them I quit and the owner, Mr. Hood, started texting me." He hesitated and slid the phone over to Jeff.

Jeff took the phone, a sinking feeling in his heart.

 _ **You signed a fucking contact Gordon. You can't stop working here until you're 18. What the fuck is wrong with you? You think you can just leave? Your foster family may be dead, but let's remind you that I'm supposed to get custody of you next. You can run but you cannot hide, Gordon.**_

 _I did not sign any contract._ If Jeff didn't know who 'Mr. Hood' was before, he sure did now. He felt awful.

 _ **Really? Explain the one that's in my filing cabinet.**_

 _I cannot work there as my new Guardian will not allow me._

That was the last time Gordon had texted the person. The Hood had texted him more after that:

 _ **I know you know you signed this contract.**_

 _ **If you don't come in to work today I'm suing your ass.**_

 _ **Why won't you reply?**_

 ** _You think your only job is to look pretty?_**

 ** _Do you think you have a choice?_**

 ** _Do you realize you're still a minor?_**

Finally the last one sent at an ungodly hour (six am) this morning:

 _ **Fermat will take your place if you don't come in.**_

"Fermat can't do it Sir -" He started, only for Jeff to interrupt him, though this time he was glad for his father's interruption.

"We will fix this, Gordon. You don't have to work for him. We are going to take care of it."

Gordon nodded, hoping against hope that his father was right. There was no way he was going to let his friend suffer what he suffered.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think Gordon did for working at the bar? If someone guesses correctly, I'll post Monday - if not, I'll post Tuesday. I'll try and post Monday anyway - fingers crossed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just to clear it up right now, Gordon was not experienced nor subject to sexual abuse. He was not made to strip or be an escort. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Alan was terrified. He'd been picked up by the cops and he didn't know why. He was waiting on his father to finish some stuff and the next thing he knew he was arrested for stealing. But he hadn't stolen anything.

Unless his father had gotten mad because he wanted things from the mini fridge? But John had said that they were fair game. And logically, he knew that even if his father was upset about the missing candy bar, he wouldn't arrest Alan. It would make him look bad in the public eye. Plus, his father had been nothing but nice than him. Even Gordon was slowly believing that he had actually been kidnapped and not given up for adoption.

"Tracy, you've got family here to see you. Look sharp okay?" One of the officers said. That particular officer was who Alan really liked. Upon seeing Alan was pretty young for juvy, he'd put Alan in his own cell by the police officer station and made sure Alan had food. He'd helped Alan call his father. He'd even yelled at the officers who had arrested Alan.

" _Are you crazy? Why are you arresting him, he's too young to be here - he's only 12."_

" _We've had younger," someone deadpanned, looking the officer in the eye. Alan thought that hte first officer was going to flip out._

" _What, were you bribed to take that call?" the first officer asked. Alan caught his name and saw it was Jacob._

" _Perhaps," the second person said lazily. Jacob swore, sent the second man off and called Alan's father, explaining what happened. Jacob really wanted to let Alan go, he said, but he wanted to make it by the books so that way Alan wouldn't get re-arrested._

Alan flashed back to the present and nodded, still sick with worry. He felt like he was going to puke. He came out and saw his father there with Gordon. Were they getting sent away again? If so, was it going to be his fault? God, he hoped it wasn't his fault. Even if he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about his father he was loving being with his brothers. Plus, there was wi-fi here and the internet was absolutely amazing.

"Alan-" Jeff said, kneeling down and embracing Alan in his arms.

" _I didn't mean too,"_ Alan said, his fingers flying so quickly he could barely see them. He looked Jeff in the eye, hoping to show sincerity. " _I'm sorry I took the candy bar out of the fridge-"_

"Alan," Jeff knelt down after Gordon translated, "You're not in trouble. I'm not mad at you for that. I have to go to the judge but he's not here. He's out. I'm going to go get him and get you out of here." Jeff was actually trying to learn sign language but it was slow going. He was trying to find speech therapy for Alan but right now he had a lot on his plate.

Alan looked miserable and didn't say anything, further concerning Jeff. "It's okay, Alan. I'm going to get you out of here. Got it?"

Alan nodded even though he wasn't sure he could trust his father. He hoped his father wasn't giving him up. Gordon gave him a hug and told him that they would be back later that night. Alan latched onto that; he could trust Gordon. Gordon would be back.

* * *

"I'm the one who should be arrested, not Alan," Gordon told his father as they took the car towards the place where the judge was fishing. Jeff happened to be friends with the judge and knew exactly where he was, and knew the judge would not stand for this - especially since Alan was innocent.

Alan had been arrested about an hour ago for stealing $500 from the bar Gordon had worked at. Jeff had offered to pay triple ($1,500) but the bar owner (Mr. Hood - of course) was having none of it. Jeff had no doubt that this was due to the fact that Gordon wasn't working in the bar anymore. He was working with the social worker and Scott to figure out exactly what Gordon's role in the bar was. He wanted to ask Gordon, but at the same time, he didn't want to pry.

"No. Neither of you should be arrested. You were forced to work for him," Jeff reinforced.

"But I did something illegal," Gordon said. His face was ashen. Jeff felt awful; one of his children was traumatized and the other was arrested. Alan had been outside the house for all of _ten minutes._ And he'd allowed it too. He knew he couldn't keep the boys sheltered forever.

"You were forced too, weren't you?" He asked kindly. He hoped he wasn't dismissive.

"Yes, but I still did. And Alan was arrested." Gordon looked exhausted, though that could be due to the fact that Jeff was exhausted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked him, turning the corner. He knew that the police officer was trying to do things by the book, and honestly, the police officer was right: if he let Alan go on Jeff's word it would be a media shitstorm, which was something Jeff didn't want. The cop was even staying hours after his shift to keep an eye on Alan.

Gordon sighed. "Well, it's the only bar around for miles. And they've got pretty much the entire police under their control."

 _Of course,_ Jeff thought.

"So they set up a ton of illegal gambling rings. A lot of big-money people come in and place bets. Mr. Hood liked me, and I quote, 'because I was a pretty boy.' I was good at talking people into betting more, was what he actually meant," Gordon grumbled.

Jeff really hoped that actually _was_ what he meant. "What was your relationship with Mr. Hood like?"

"Not the best, obviously. I don't know what to do, Dad. I don't want to go back. Every time I didn't bring in enough money he'd whip me. He would reward me when I made more money." Gordon looked ashamed, "I hated sweet-talking people but we were rarely fed at home. So I figured everything I made I could bring back for Alan."

Jeff felt sick to his stomach. God, why hadn't he been able to protect his boys?

As if pressured to keep talking Gordon continued. "They bet millions of dollars, sometimes, Dad. I never even stole a dollar. I don't know why he's arresting Alan for theft. And we have to get Fermat out - Fermat's mother just died and Mr. Hood is going to try to get custody."

Deciding now was a perfect time to start speeding, Jeff pressed on the gas just a bit more. But only just a bit - he couldn't do Alan any good if he was arrested.

He had to make this right with both of his sons. He also had a nagging suspicion of who Fermat was, and if he was right, this whole thing was about to blow up in his face. He had to talk to Brains.

Jeff had gotten to the judge pretty quickly, who came back with him to let Alan go. He summoned Alan quickly, and thanked the cop for watching over him. The judge told the main cop who had watched Alan that he'd want to talk to him later, but that he wasn't in trouble. Jeff had convinced him to promote the good cop. Jeff also knew the others were being arrested for taking bribes.

* * *

It took forever to get Alan to bed, and Jeff couldn't blame him. Even Jeff felt guilty for the whole experience. He'd finally asked if Alan wanted to sleep on the couch while he, Gordon and Brains talked. Alan had said yes and passed out within seconds - the poor boy was so tired.

"Brains," Jeff said, giving the distraught man a hug. His son had been kidnapped around the same time as Gordon and Alan. Brains had been a member of IR but had stepped down after the incident. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Brains lied, and Jeff shot him a look. The two would be talking later. "What are we talking about?"

"I think... I think I may know your son," Gordon said. Actually, he was pretty sure. Fermat had been living with some aunt or something he hated. He'd texted Gordon around 3am that morning, saying his aunt had just died and Mr. Hood was trying to get custody. Gordon had called his social worker and she was taking charge of the situation.

There was no way he'd let Fermat take his job in the bar, because there was way more too it than what he'd told Jeff. Nothing that horrible, but he didn't want Fermat to experience that.

Brain nodded, "D-do y-you have a p-p-picture?"

"Yeah," Gordon said. He'd asked Fermat to send a picture. He showed it to Brains.

"T-t-that - he's my boy... " He stopped and looked at Jeff, "We have to go get him."

"I know," Jeff said. "Who was caring for him, Gordon?"

"H-his aunt. Mr. Hood was trying to custody."

"I'm calling the social worker. We'll fix this, Gordon. I promise. First, we're going to go get Fermat before Mr. Hood does anything. Where is he staying?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks, and please review! I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Gordon had left Alan at home - despite the fact that he really, really didn't want too - while he went with Jeff. Jeff was on the phone with the social worker, who, Gordon noted, was up way past her bedtime. She had told Gordon a few times she wasn't a night owl, and yet here they were.

He was absolutely exhausted, but he was glad that he was going to get Fermat out of there - hopefully, anyway. Fermat had skipped work today, at Gordon's instructions, claiming to be sick. He was staying with the Head Council right now of the small Appalachia unit where Gordon had used to live, and they were racing there right now.

The plan was to get as close as possible and use a helicopter to get the rest of the way. They'd briefly discussed using a helicopter the whole way but the time it took to refuel the helicopter and get it past the checks again and again made it difficult.

"The social worker just got it approved that Fermat was in my custody, she's meeting us there," Jeff said, "Does the high council have a phone?"

"No," Gordon said. "Only Fermat, Sarah and I did, and Sarah moved three weeks ago out of there since she was 18."

"Can you let Fermat know to pack up his things and be ready? Should we warn him about Brains?"

"No... It's better to surprise him. He'll get anxious and possibly say something. It's better if 'Mr. Hood' doesn't get wind that we're coming anyway."

"We are getting the cops ready to arrest Mr. Hood," Jeff said, nodding. Gordon was sitting in the back and Brains was sitting up front. "They're getting the swat team ready. They have enough evidence now."

"They didn't before?" Gordon muttered darkly, looking away.

"H-h-how is Mrs. P-P- your friend going to take it?" Brains asked, looking at Jeff.

Jeff sighed, "Doesn't matter, she's just going to have to deal. I tried to give her the heads up at least. This isn't a pissant contest over leader - nobody hurts the ones who I love. I've already submitted our resignation, and I will only join again if he steps down."

"G-good, put your b-boys first," Brains said approvingly. "H-how much further?"

Jeff smiled at him. "About another twenty minutes to where we can rent the helicopter, then about another twenty until we get to where we can get Fermat. As soon as we give the all clear, SWAT is going in. They want to make sure there's no hostages so they're working on getting all the neighbors out first, if possible. But before they even give the heads up they're giving us the opportunity to get Fermat." He leaned back against the seat as he watched the leaves of the trees.

"Thank you," Gordon said.

"T-thank you," Brains corrected. "W-we have been looking for y-you both for y-years."

Gordon allowed himself to believe that it was true for the first time. _My father didn't give me up, and your father isn't dead, Fermat. We're coming, Fermat. We're coming._

It was late that night when they got in and talked to Fermat. They were able to find him easily. Jeff asked Gordon if they could trust the High Council. Upon Gordon's assurance that he could, he'd warned the High Council of what was about to happen. They made a mandatory meeting for children and evacuated everyone while the Hood was arrested.

It was the most satisfying moment of Gordon's life to see 'Mr. Hood' walk out in handcuffs.

* * *

Jeff was expecting the phone call from Penelope early that morning. He was surprised when it came at 8:00 - she must have actually gone to sleep. "Hello, Penelope," he said.

"Jeff, what happened?" she asked.

"He's been holding Brains' child. He confessed and admitted to kidnapping Alan and Gordon. You can see the written confession and the videotaped confession clearly at your desk."

She sighed and leaned back against her chair, taking a moment to bury her face in her fingertips.

"To be fair," Jeff remarked, "I did give you a heads up."

She exhaled and there was silence over the video phone for like twenty minutes. "I'm sorry for not doing more, Jeff."

He shrugged, looking at her, "Why, Penny? You're just doing your job. You were right to question me. If you absolutely believed everything about the hood, it'd be bad too. Don't blame yourself."

She sighed, "We need a new leader. And the process for selecting it, thank God, is not the same."

Jeff smiled, "Who are you thinking of choosing?"

"I don't do names - you know that," she said. Jeff rolled his eyes. "But of course we'll have to figure it out. You were nominated before -"

"I just resigned," Jeff reminded her. "I don't think now is the right time, Penny. I need to focus on my boys."

She sighed and leaned forward, "Jeff, I know. But -"

"My answer is still no, Penny. Maybe at some point but not right now."

She nodded, "Okay. Well, keep the idea in your mind. I'll consider the others but I'd still like you to run it."

"You realize if I do it there will be major choices?" Jeff asked as he looked at there.

"That's what I'd hope," she said as she signed off.

* * *

Gordon was sitting next to Fermat, who was telling Alan about the time where a customer had tried to order a cheeseburger and ended up getting parts of the cheeseburger half stuck in his nose. Gordon noticed that Alan seemed more relaxed.

Brains had temporarily moved into the spare room with Fermat, and Jeff was talking about buying an island. Surprisingly, Gordon was okay moving onto the island with the man. He slipped away, excusing himself as he saw Jeff in his study.

"Hey," he said, sitting down.

Jeff smiled at him, "Hey, Gordon. How are you feeling? Are you doing any better?"

"A little better," Gordon said as he sat down and tried to stretch his leg. It wasn't comfortable so he moved it again. "I wanted to say thanks - for everything. For bailing out Alan, for rescuing us... I wanted to say I'm sorry about all the grief I gave you when you first took us in."

"It's alright, Gordon. You've been through a lot and for that I'm very sorry." Jeff lightly gave him a hug and Gordon found himself crying in his father's arms.

"I'm s-sorry I t-thought you g-gave us up. It's just that's what we were t-told for years and w-what we had thought we had evidence to believe," Gordon said as he sobbed onto Jeff's yellow shirt, which would never be the same. Jeff really didn't care; he'd give up a ferrari to have his sons home again - and to have his sons _trust_ him again.

"I'm so sorry for how you were treated, Gordon. We never stopped looking for you - ever," Jeff said as he lifted Gordon's face up. It was why he'd never declared his sons as dead. "I'm just sorry it took us so long to find you."

Gordon shrugged and settled into his father's lap. "I just... I didn't even try to get away after awhile."

"You did what you needed to keep you and Alan safe, and for that, I'm proud of you, Gordon. Don't doubt or question what you or Alan did. It kept you alive."

Gordon could finally say he felt happy to be home. "Thank you Sir - I mean - Dad."

* * *

a/N: please review!


	8. Chapter 8

After the Hood was arrested, everything fell into place fairly quickly. After the media frenzy, Jeff decided to move everyone to the island. He had talked about it with Gordon and Alan who both seemed OK with it.

Gordon and Alan were each in therapy twice a week, and Alan was learning to speak again.

Brains had gotten custody of Fermat again. He'd learned that Fermat's aunt and his ex wife had partial custody. Now, his wife had died so the aunt had wanted custody. Naturally, Brains got custody.

The bar that both boys had worked at had gotten shut down. Over one hundred people had been arrested.

Jeff had been asked to take over leadership of IR. After great deliberation, he decided too. He also had the job of firing over twenty people who were working with the Hood.

Slowly, Gordon was trusting Jeff again. He'd at least stopped calling Jeff sir. Alan would call Jeff "dad". He only hoped Gordon would too.

He walked into the living room, seeing Gordon with a book. "Hey, Gordon. How are you doing?" he questioned, sitting down.

Gordon turned to him, "I'm doing okay." Gordon put the book aside. "Thank you again for everything, I really appreciate it. I'm really sorry for the hateful words I said in the beginning, Dad."

There was no hesitation as Gordon called him 'Dad', Jeff noted. He swallowed, his heart leaping with joy, absolute joy, and he felt an absurd amount of peace. "It's okay, Gordon. I understand your point of view, and I forgive you - I never gave you up, Gordon. Never."

Gordon nodded, "I know, and I believe that now. I just... It feels so weird, you know?"

Jeff nodded, "Different?"

"Well, yeah... But, I'm okay with that. It feels right to be here." He leaned to the side, "How does someone join International Rescue?"

Jeff smiled at that, "Well, you have to be 18, but I do believe you have a birthday coming up..."

FIN


End file.
